


Embarrassing

by sn0wfl4k3s



Series: Pynch Week 2016 [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, NSFW, PWP, dom!Adam, im sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wfl4k3s/pseuds/sn0wfl4k3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pynch Week Day 3: Passion/Caught</p><p>Adam and Ronan are the only ones left at Monmouth Manufacturing... what happens next will not shock you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassing

“So,” Ronan said, sliding his eyes from the video game in front of him to his boyfriend beside him. Said boyfriend kept his eyes on the game, refusing to acknowledge the Ronan had said anything. Ronan was not above cheap tricks to win at shitty video games. “Everyone’s out.”

Adam’s face remained neutral. “They are.”

“We’re alone.”

“We are.”

“I think you understand what I’m getting at.”

Adam’s eyebrow twitched, pulling the corner of his mouth up momentarily. “I do?”

Ronan put down his controller, ignoring his character getting the shit beaten out of him, and leaned over, so close to Adam’s hearing ear that his lips brushed over it as he spoke. “Adam,” he said, dropping his voice low and gravelly in a way he knew would make Adam sit up at attention. “I want you to fuck me.”

In a gargantuan display of restraint, Adam gave no visible reaction. Instead, he calmly paused the game, placed his controller in its holster, and turned his face towards his boyfriend. The dark look in his eyes when straight to Ronan’s dick. 

“If this is a ploy to get me to lose the game, I’m taking it out of your ass.”

Ronan swallowed. “I’m almost disappointed it isn’t, now.”

Adam nodded slowly. Then, in one swift movement, he used a hand on Ronan’s chest to push him down into the floor, spreading Ronan’s legs with a knee and positioning himself between them. Ronan looked up at him for a moment, his incredibly hot boyfriend Adam, kneeling over him with his darkened eyes and that look on his face like he wanted to tear Ronan apart.

Ronan let his head fall back with a dull thud. “Fuck.”

Adam seemed to take Ronan’s newly bared neck as an invitation. He leaned down, brushing his lips over the pale skin of Ronan’s throat, licking and nipping his way up to the corner of Ronan’s jaw as Ronan gasped and threaded his fingers through Adam’s hair. When Adam bit down on the sensitive patch of skin below his ear, Ronan moaned loudly and tugged on his boyfriend’s hair. Adam let go and smirked against Ronan’s ear.

“Embarrassing,” he murmured, and Ronan could feel his breath roll down his neck, sending shivers down his spine and heat to his gut.

“Shut up,” he said, but it lacked conviction.

Adam hummed against Ronan’s skin and traveled down, biting at the edges of Ronan’s tattoo where it curled over his neck, and pushing aside the collar of Ronan’s shirt to suck a hickey into his collarbone. Ronan’s gasps and moans became even more needy. He disentangled one hand from Adam’s hair and used it to push up Adam’s shirt, letting his hands wander over the planes of Adam’s abs and the bumps of his spine. Adam pulled back, and Ronan whined at the loss until he realised that Adam was taking off his shirt. Ronan marveled at shirtless Adam, a sight that never failed to amaze him, until Adam pushed at the hem of his shirt and Ronan had to sit up to take it off.

They quickly fell back to the floor, attached at the lips and with hands roaming. Ronan spread his legs a little more so that Adam’s hips fit perfectly against his own. Adam took advantage of this position and ground down, sucking on Ronan’s lower lip and biting down. Ronan groaned, digging his fingers into Adam’s hips. 

Too soon, Adam broke from the kiss. Ronan was about to complain until he felt Adam slide down his body, pressing kisses to every inch of skin he passed before reaching the waistband of Ronan’s jeans. 

“Fuck, Adam,” Ronan moaned, as Adam simultaneously unbuttoned his pants and sucked a hickey onto his hipbone.

Adam smirked into Ronan’s skin as he pushed Ronan’s jeans down his thighs.

“Really? No underwear?”

“What? It’s sexy.”

“Sure, Ronan,” Adam laughed. His breath caressed Ronan’s newly freed dick in an amazing way, making Ronan push his hips up helplessly. Adam brought them back to the ground with a firm hand. “Impatient?”

Ronan whimpered in a way that would be embarrassing later. He loved when Adam got like this, teasing and in control, but he needed that mouth on him now. “Adam, please.”

Adam pressed his lips to the skin at the crease of Ronan’s thigh, humming like he was thinking it over. The vibrations sent a shock of heat right to Ronan’s cock. “Well, since you asked so nicely…”

Adam slid down over Ronan’s dick in one quick movement, taking half of him in on the first slide. Ronan cursed and tangled his fingers back in Adam’s hair as Adam bobbed his head. When they’d first done this, Adam had been unsure and fumbling, but now. Good god, now.

Ronan thought he might be dying.

Adam expertly swirled his tongue around the head of Ronan’s cock, dragging another moan from deep within Ronan’s chest. Ronan looked down and saw Adam looking back, making agonising eye contact as he slid down almost to the base of Ronan’s dick. The head nudged the back of his throat slightly, but he didn’t gag.

Ronan was definitely dying.

Just as Ronan was getting close, Adam pulled back. Ronan almost didn’t hear what he was saying, too focused on how wet and red Adam’s lips were, a little strand of spit and precum still clinging to his lower lip.

“Where’s your lube?”

Ronan gestured vaguely at his bedside table, frowning as Adam leaned away from him to fish the lube out of the drawer. When Adam returned, Ronan couldn’t help but notice that he was still wearing a frustrating amount of clothes. Adam rolled his eyes as Ronan pawed uselessly at his belt, but dropped his pants and boxers anyway.

“Why are we on the floor?” Adam asked, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the corner of Ronan’s mouth. “Your bed’s right there.”

“It’s sexy.”

“Tell that to your back. Get up there,” Adam ordered. As Ronan hastily complied, Adam spread some of the lube over his fingers. Ronan got on his back and spread his legs, bringing his knees up to his chest for easy access to his ass. Adam kneeled in front of him, stroking his thigh.

“You good?”

“God yes.”

Adam brought a slick finger to Ronan’s entrance, teasing and stroking his hole but never putting more than a fingertip inside, and soon Ronan was going crazy.

“Adam, please- fuck, you’re such a tease,” Ronan could barely speak between the gasps and moans.

“Yeah, but you like it,” Adam replied, finally sliding a finger into Ronan. Ronan groaned loudly as he felt Adam inside of him, relishing in the slight burn the intrusion caused. Adam slid his finger in and out a few times before adding a second, giving Ronan a moment to adjust before fucking him with both of them. They had done this enough that Adam now knew basically where Ronan’s prostate was, so it only took him a few moments of searching before his fingers brushed against the spot that made Ronan’s toes curl and his eyes squeeze shut.

“Fuck, Adam!”

Adam grinned at the reaction, sliding in a third finger and bringing a hand to his own dick. Ronan panted and pushed back against Adam’s hand, looking for more friction, more pleasure, more-

“Hey guys we- OH MY GOD!”

Adam retracted his hand so quickly it was like he’d burnt it on a hot stove. He scrambled for something- anything- to cover them, while Ronan glared daggers at the man who’d interrupted them.

“What the fuck, Cheng! I thought you were out all day!”

“Finished early. You guys need anything? A snack? Some condoms?”

Ronan groaned. “Why are you still  _ here _ ?”

“Right, right,” Henry left the room, closing the door behind him.

“What’s going on?” came Gansey’s voice.

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you, Gansey-man. There’s butts.”

“What… oh. Oh!” Gansey cleared his throat a little and stepped closer to the shut door. “I hope you two are being safe in there!” he called. Adam attempted to smother himself with Ronan’s pillow.

“Oh don’t worry, I made sure they were. I got to make a Mean Girls reference.  _ Totally _ worth all that therapy I’ll need to have.”

“Henry, don’t embarrass them.”

Blue’s voice joined the others’. “Why are we all gathered around Ronan’s door?”

“They’re having sex.”

Blue snorted. “Get it, Adam! Whoo!”

Adam groaned into the pillow. “I want to die. Kill me.”

Ronan looked at his boyfriend, naked and despondent with a pillow over his face, and burst out laughing.

“This isn’t funny.”

“It’s a little funny.”

“We’ll never be able to look them in the face again.”

“Not much of a loss, they’re a pretty ugly bunch.”

Adam snorted, rolling over to face his boyfriend as they laughed over the absurdity of the situation, holding each other in their arms and smiling against skin.

 

“That’s cute and all but we brought pizza, y’all wanna eat?”

“Yeah, give us a second.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut... *tearing up* im so proud


End file.
